Tom Riddles only love 2
by 12fuckedducks
Summary: Abandoned...
1. Chapter 1 Getting Jackie and Going Back

Tom Riddle's Only Love 2

Chapter 1. Getting Jackie and going back.

* * *

Harry walked to McGonagall's office with little Jackie in his arms. He had promised to return her to Hermione and he was about to do so.

Harry arrived at the office door and he took a deep breath. He knocked on the door and opened it. When he walked in he looked at Hermione and said

"Hermione I have something for you."

Hermione looked up and saw that Harry was holding Jackie she jumped up and ran to harry and grabbed Jackie and hugged her.

"Oh thank you Harry. Thank you." Hermione said over and over again.

Harry looked at her and smiled and said "I promised you that I would find her. I keep my promises. "

McGonagall walked over and looked at the baby and said "Well miss. Granger, now that your baby is back what do you plan on doing?"

Hermione looked at McGonagall and smiled and said "Keep her with me of course."

McGonagall looked at Hermione and smiled and said "Well I think that we can work that out."

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be so happy that we found her." Hermione muttered.

Harry looked up at Hermione and gave a false smile and said "Yes I'm sure that they would be."

Hermione looked at him and saw his smile. She could tell that it was fake.

"Harry I'm sorry…" Hermione said

"Look its ok. It wasn't your fault." Harry said.

Hermione looked at him. She wanted to say something to him but she couldn't think of anything.

McGonagall saw that there was a problem and decided to say something.

" Miss. Granger , we need to get your child taken care of."

Hermione looked up and nodded her head. And followed her out of the door leaving Harry standing there alone.

--

Back at the Headquarters of the Death Eaters Severus Snape had just returned form retuning Jackie to Hermione.

When he arrived back his master requested a meeting with him.

Severus walked slowly down the hallway to the master's bedroom. When he arrived at the door he knocked and entered.

" you asked to see me master?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I wanted to see you." The cold voice of Voldemort said out of the darkness.

" And what do you request, My Lord?" Severus asked his master.

" I would like to know if my daughter got back safely?" The voice said.

Severus took a deep breath and said slowly. " yes I saw potter coming and I had him find her. Since he had promised your wife he would find your child."

" Good, you may go." The voice of Voldemort said.

"Yes master" Severus said. and with that he bowed and left the room.

As he walked out of the room he took a sigh of relief. He didn't think that it would go that well. But being the Dark Lords best servent ever. He got away with more stuff than most of the other Death Eaters .

When he got to the kitchen he saw Bellatrix sitting at the table. She looked up when she saw him and he sneered.

" so this child that you killed at family for is gone. The dark lord asked me to take her back. " Snape said

Bellatrix looked at Snape and said " Well Snape, you sure know how to charm our master. But I will help him."

Snape grunted and apparated form the spot and the next second he was in Hogsmeage.

--

Hermione followed McGonagall to the Heads room. The room where she had lived for such a longtime. When she saw it she started to cry.

" Hermione this is where your going to stay. It still has the nursery in it." McGonagall said.

Hermione looked at McGonagall and said " I want to go back in time and stay with Tom."

McGonagall looked at Hermione with a frown on her face and said " I don't know if that is possible."

" Please, I want my child to have a father. He was going to come with me . but I left without him. " Hermione said.

McGonagall looked at Hermione and then at the baby in her arms. " I'll talk to the portrait of Dumbledore and then to the charms professor. Then I will tell you what I can do." McGonagall said.

Hermione looked at McGonagall and said "Yes, thank you."

"Your welcome, now back to the Heads Room. The Password is up to you. I thought that you would like to name it." McGonagall said.

Hermione looked at it and thought of the past. She turned to McGonagall and said "The password is Tom"

McGonagall looked at her and said "I figured that It would be something in that sort."

Hermione looked at her and smiled and said "How did you know?"

"Well I know that after all these years you still love him." McGonagall said.

Hermione looked at her with tears forming in her eyes. " Yes I do . that's why I want to go back."

"I'll try. I will truly try." McGonagall said hugging her. When she let go of Hermione she said " Well we better get into your common room."

Hermione looked at her and smiled wiping the tears off her face. She looked at the door and she said

"Tom"

The door opened and she walked into the common room. When she entered the room she saw that Tom must have left the school right after she left. All of her stuff was spread around the room.

Tears once again formed her eyes. And what she didn't know was that Tom knew that she was in the Heads Room once again.

--

Tom felt a twinge of pain. He didn't know what it was at first. But then he remembered a simple spell that he had put on the heads room those many years ago. A spell so he could find his wife

He knew the password to the common room. It was his filthy name. Tom . how could she pick that name.

He must go to her. They must be together again. And with that he apparated to Hogsmeage with his invisibility cloak in his hand.

When he arrived in Hogsmeage he put the invisibility cloak on and made his way to the castle. He wanted to get to the Heads Room as fast as he could. But how was he going to get into the castle?

Tom arrived at the door of the Heads room and said the password. The door opened and he saw his wife holding the baby feeding her.

That's when he removed the invisibility cloak. He walked over to her and said

" Jennifer I need to talk to you."

Hermione looked up and saw what was left of her husband. And she turned white. She set the baby in the playpen and said " you not taking Jackie again."

" I was the one that told them to bring her back to you." Voldemort said.

Hermione looked at him and the fear on her face was slowly leaving.

" But why did you take her in the first place?" Hermione asked.

" I didn't . Bella did." Voldemort said

"Bella?" Hermione asked him.

" Yes, Bella did. She killed a family just to get our child." Voldemort said.

" Tom, I want you to leave. Those people… that family… Ron …. They were all friends of mine." Hermione said

" Jennifer , we have to be together. For the child." Pointing at the playpen.

"No. it's too late for that." Hermione said.

Voldemort looked at her and his eyes turned red. And with that he left the room.

Hermione sighed. She couldn't tell him that she planned on going back again to be with him. for he would force her to do it.

Just then there was a knock on the door and McGonagall was standing there . she smiled and said " I have good news."

--

Voldemort walked out of the castle and into the pub. He had put a glamour on so that the pub owner wouldn't know that it was him. the dark lord.

" What do you want ? " The bar tender asked him?

" Butter beer." Voldemort said.

Voldemort didn't want to listen to his beloved wife. He knew that she still loved him. and he knew that she had a plan about something. But he didn't know what.

--

" What is it? Can I go back to the past?" Hermione asked McGonagall.

McGonagall looked at Hermione and smiled and said " Yes. Your time turner is still workable. So we can set it to right when you left in diagon ally that day.

Hermione looked away. for she knew that she was talking when she left Tom.

" So what do you want to do?" McGonagall asked

" I will go. I got to take Jackie with me . I will make up some excuse for leaveing him." Hermione said.

McGonagall looked at Hermione and smiled and said " Well get your old robes on. "

Hermione looked at her and nodded and smiled and ran to get them. She was in such a good mood. She was going back to her husband.

When she was coming back she remembered something. Harry .

" Professor, tell Harry please." Hermione said

" Yes , I will miss granger." McGonagall said .

" Thanks professor " Hermione said and she took the time turner and grabbed the baby and she was gone.

As she travled through the years she knew that it would be different this time. She would have left for a matter of ten minutes . and she would of come back with a baby? How would she explain that to tom.

The next thing she knew she and Jackie were back fifty seven years and were sitting in the street of diagon ally.

Hermione looked around and saw that Tom was talking to Dumbledore and she knew that she had to go over there.

She stood up and made her way over to Tom and Dumbledore. And she knew what she was going to say.

* * *

AN/

Thanks for reading this. I got a review that asked this to be made into two story's. so I did. I hope that it is going to be as good as my first. Thanks to all the reviews to the first one I got the will to write this one. Hope that you like it. Please Review . thanks

Chapter 2 – is going to be Hermione going up to Tom and Dumbledore in diagon Ally .

Thanks again for reading Please Review.

Dan Radcliffe I love u


	2. Chapter 2 back to the past

Chapter2 Back in the Past

* * *

Hermione looked around and looked for Tom. When she saw him he was sitting with Dumbledore. Hermione took a deep breath and made her way over to the men. As she approached she heard part of the conversation.

" Tom I'm sorry to inform you that Jennifer has gone back to the future." Dumbledore said.

When she heard that she saw Tom start to cry. It broke her heart.

" Why?" He asked

" Because …" Dumbledore started.

That's when Hermione started to run.. she had to stop Dumbledore from saying something that would change Tom forever.

" TOM!" Hermione yelled.

Tom looked up. He saw his wife running to him. But he also saw something that hadn't been there before. A baby, She must have gone back to the future.

Tom got up and ran to his wife, he hugged her then looked at the baby.

"You left didn't you?" he asked her.

Hermione looked up and gave a small smile.

"Yes I left to have the baby. Then I came back to you." Hermione told him.

Tom looked at her. He couldn't tell if she was lying or not. He didn't know the future.

Hermione was looking at him. Then she said " Tom meet your daughter Jackie"

Tom looked up and smiled at the baby. Tom held out his arms to Jackie and held her.

Hermione watched as Tom held Jackie. They were a happy family at last.

Tom looked over at Dumbledore. He saw a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. Tom knew one thing, it was that bastard that had sent his wife away in the first place even though she came back. He would get revenge.

--

That night Tom and Hermione walked around Diagon Ally. All the older witches stopped and told them how cuite Jackie was.

By the time they got back to the Leakey Caldron it was late. Tom the Bar Tender gave them a disgusted look.

When they got to htere room they conqured a cratle and went to bed.

that night Hermione dreamed about the future. Of all the things that she had left behind.

Then she dreamed of Tom in the future. Of his as Lord Voldemort, of him trying to kill her. She woke with a start.

When she woke up she looked next to her and saw Tom. She smiled and went back to sleep.

The next morning she woke up to a voice saying " Jen, wake up."

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at the man on top of her.

"Morning Tom" Hermione said leaning forward to kiss him.

As she kissed Tom she thought of when she had been gone. she had missed this so much.

" Jen, we have to go back to Hogwart's soon" Tom siad after a while.

Hermione looked up. He was right. But how? The had Jackie now.

" I know, Hagrid can watch her." Hermione said after a few minutes.

Tom looked at her with a shocked look and he said" WHAT!"

" He's nice and gentle" Hermione siad

Tom looked at her and sighed. " Fine" he siad. She must have met the half giant in the future.

Hermione leaned up and kissed him again. and they made there way downstairs.

--

The next afternoon they arrived in Hogsmeage. Before they left Diagon Ally they had bought Jackie all new clothes.

" Oh Jackie you look so cuite in you green robes. " Hermione said.

Tom looked over at his wife and smiled as she was talking to the baby. how would the Headmaster react when they walked into Hogwarts with there baby?

Tom walked over to Jennifer and said " Well we better get to the Headmasters office."

Hermione looked up and the smile was gone. " No, we need to talk to Dumbledore first."

Tom looked at her and put a fake smile on his face and siad " Fine, we will see Dumbledore first."

Hermione looked up and smiled and siad " Thank you "

As they walked into the castle they made there way to Dumbledores office. When they got there the door was open and they saw Dumbledore sitting in the chair at the desk waiting for someone.

" Professor?" Hermione said.

Dumbledore looked up and siad " enter my dears "

When they got into the office and had sat down Dumbledore looked up at them and siad " I was especting you."

Hermione looked at Tom and then at Dumbledore and she took a breath and siad " We have a problum sir."

Dumbledore looked at her nad smiled nad said " What is the problum?"

" Well when i went back to the future. i had the baby. we wondered what were going to do?" Hermione asked him.

dumbledore looked at her and then at Tom and said " Well that is up to the Headmaster. Not up to me."

tom turned to Dumbledore and said " You sent her to the future you sick Bastard! now you cnat answer her questions?"

When Tom siad that Hermione was in shock. she never thought that Tom would say that to a teacher.

He turned to him and siad " TOM!" but he ingorned her.

" You sent her away from me. " Tom yelled again.

" Professor!" Hermione yelled.

" Mrs. Riddle please leave the room." Dumbledore siad.

Hermione stood up and Tom siad " Jen stay where you are!"

Hermione didnt know what to do . so she ran out of the room crying.

Tom watched her go and he said " You sick bastard" and picked up Jackie and left the room after his wife.

--

Hermione had run to the Heads Room. she had totally forgotton to pick up Jackie so she hoped that she was ok. She didnt know why she came back.

Just then the door went flying open and Tom ran in with Jackie in his arms.

" Jen i'm sorry." He siad to her.

Hermioen looked at her nad said " Maby i shouldnt of come back."

Tom looked at her and siad " What are you talking about?"

" Tom here's the truth. I left on my own will." Hermione siad

" No He made you leave." Tom siad

" No he didnt" Hermione said tears running down her face.

"Why did you want to leave me ? " Tom asked

" Fear." Hermione siad nad with that she left to the bedroom.

Tom watched her walk away. He didnt know what she ment. but he was going to find out. He would soon find out the truth of his wife.

* * *

Authors Note: Thansk for reading. Hope that this is a good chapter. keep on reading . Luv ya to those who review. i'm getting out of school today so i'll have more time to write my story. well bye. and hit the review button please.

Dan Radcliffe i Love u.

Next chapter : It will be them going to the headmaster to find out what will happen to Jackie . it will be up in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3 What will happen to our baby?

Chapter3. What will happen to our baby?

* * *

Tom and Hermione walked to the Headmasters office as slow as they could. The yhad thoughts running through there heads of that this might be the last time they ever saw there baby.

When they got to the door Hermione took a deep breath and said " Well this is it."

Tom looked at her and gave a small smile and said " Yes this is it."

Hermione looked at her husband and then at her baby and she started to cry. Tom leaned over her and hugged her.

" He will let us keep her. be brave Jen." Tom told his sobbing wife.

Hermione looked up and gave a smile. she had to be brave. for her sake and for the babys sake.

Tom knew that his wife wouldnt be able to knock on the door so he knocked on it.

When the door opened they walked in and waited for what was about to happen.

When they had sat down the Headmaster looked at them and saw the baby. His mouth opend and he shook his head.

" Tom, Tom..." Headmaster Dippet said

" Headmaster before you sayanything please listen ." Tom said fast.

Headmaster Dippet looked at Tom and siad " What ?"

" We were in Diagon Alley for Christmas break, and Jennifer went into labor." Tom said making up a lie and closing his mind fast.

Headmaster Dippet looked at Tom and siad " Still.."

" Professor, please " Hermione siad. Tears running down her face.

When Headmaster dippet saw the tears he sighed and siad " I dont know. we let you stay in school because you were married . but the baby being here..."

" We can still take classes" Tom siad

" But what about the child? " Headmaster Dippet siad

" My wife wants Hagrid to watch her or even a House Elf." Tom said fast.

Headmaster Dippet looked at Tom and siad " Hagrid... the Half Breed ? or a House Elf?"

Hermione looked up when he siad " Half Breed and House Elf " in that way.

" What's wrong with them?" Hermione asked

" Well.." Headmaster Dippet started.

"Theres nothing wrong with them." Hermione siad.

Headmaster Dippet looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. Then he siad

" Well i still dont know if the child would be safe."

" Why wouldnt our child be safe?" Tom asked the older man.

Headmaster Dippet looked at Tom and frowned and looked at HJermione who was smiling at Jackie.

"She is crazy. thats all i can say." The man siad quietley.

Tom looked at the old man and said

" Our child is everything to us. there's only a few weeks left of school. Cant we just have her here please?"

Headmaster Dippet sighed and siad

" I'll think about it ." and showed them out of his office.

As he watched them leave he didnt know what to do. he had to talk with Albus.

--

Tom thought of what the Headmaster had siad. Was the baby safe around Jennifer ? Tom looked at Jen and saw her feeding the baby. there was nothing wrong with his wife.

" Jen, i need to tell you somthing?" Tom said to his wife.

Hermione looked up and smiled and siad " What is it ?"

Tom looked at her nad siad " It's about what we might have to do if we cant keep Jackie here"

Hermione looked up and the smile left her face compleatley. " Why would you even think like that ? " She asked Tom.

Tom looked at her and siad " Headmaster Dippet dosnt think that were going to be good parents."

Hermione looked at Tom and she felt the tears coming " That cant be true. your lieing." she yelled.

Tom looked at her with a shocked espression and said " Why would you say that?"

" We are good parents" Hermione siad

Tom looked at her and siad " I know that. but the headmaster dosnt."

that didnt help at all. it just made Hermione even more mad. Tom could see the angry and dangrous side coming out. He had to get help.

Tom put Jackie in the bedroom and ran to Dumbledores office.

--

When tom got to Dumbledores office door he knocked and the door opened, Tom walked in and sat down.

"Tom my boy, what is wrong?" Dumbledore asked him.

Tom looked up and told him what had happed in the Headmasters office. then he said

" Then I told her that he thought we werent good parents and she got all mad."

Dumbledore looked at Tom and siad " Well i would get mad if some one had said that about me.

"But she lookes so dangerous." Tom siad

Dumbledore looked up and siad " How dangerous ? "

"Well her eyes were turning red" Tom siad

Dumbledores eyes stopped twinkling and the smile left his face. and he walked out of his office leaving Tom by him self.

Tom watched as Dumbledore walked away and he decided to follow him. So he ran after Dumbledore.

Dumbledore and Tom arrived out side the Heads Room. Tom siad the password and they walked into the room. Hermione had made a mess,

" MRS. RIDDLE! " Dumbledore yelled

When he yelled that Hermione looked up and saw the two men standing there. She dropped what she was holding and siad

" What?"

" You need to calm down." Dumbledore siad slowley.

Hermione looked at Dumbledore and knew that he was trying to help so she sat down on the sofa and saw what a mess she had made.

" Oh look at what i have to clean up." She muttered to herself.

When Tom heard her say that he ran over to her and she looked at him. She saw the look of releaf on his face.

" Tom i'm sorry." Hermione siad

"Dont worry about it." Tom siad and with a wave of his wand he cleaned up the mess.

Just then the door opened and the headmaster walked in and saw that everyone was standing there so he said

" I've made my decision."

Tom and Hermione looked up nad Tom siad

" Well ?"

--

Headmaster Dippet looked around the room and saw that everyone was standing in there.

He walked over to Tom and Hermione nad siad " I've made my decision"

Tom looked at him nad siad " Well what is it." Holding onto his wife.

Headmaster Dippet looked at the couple nad siad

" She can stay. "

Hermione looked up and smiled. Her child got to stay with them.

She looked at tom and hugged them nad started to cry tears of happyness.

"Jen its ok." Tom siad

" I'm sorry, i'm just so happy." Hermione siad.

Just then Dumbledore returned saying " I think that your baby woke up."

Hermione looked up nad smiled nad walked into the bedroom to get Jackie. They were going to be a happy family forever.

as she walked to the bedroom she thought of Harry. He would be happy for her. wouldn't he? Hermione sighed and tryed to forget about him.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the first two chapters. and for all the people who read the first story.

I hope that this one is as good as the first. She will go as Jennifer and Jen for the rest of the story.

Well the next chapter will be up as soon as i can get it up. i'm at my moms so i'm not on the computer as much.

Well thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4 Untitled

Chapter4. Untitled

* * *

Hermione was so happy that she got to keep her little Jackie. And Tom was happy that his Jennifer was happy.

Tom watched at Jennifer walked around holding Jackie. But one evening everthing changed.

That night started off like every other night. Jennifer was holding Jackie and tom was sitting on the sofa.

Tom watched his wife and smiled. Hey was happy even more happy than the day he got married.

Hermione knew that Tom was watching her and the baby. but she didnt care. she was happy at last.

Hermione looked at Tom and smiled and siad "What?"

Tom looked at his wife and said " Oh nothing, i'm just thinking."

" Thinking of what?" Hermione asked him.

" Of the future and where life will take us." Tom said.

Hermione looked at Tom and smiled. She knew what the future had held. She hoped that she had changed that by going back to her Tom.

Tom saw her standing there thinking and siad " Whats wrong Jen?"

" Oh u'm just thinking also. About how our family will be." Hermione siad.

Tom looked up nad smiled nad siad " How will our family be?"

Hermione looked at Tom nad smiled nad siad " We will be happy and have three kids. two girls and a boy."

Tom looked at her and smiled and siad " What will we call the boy?"

" We will call him Tom." Hermione siad.

" And will we have animals?" Tom asked.

" Yes we will have a dog a cat and a owl to delever mail. " Hermione siad.

Tom looked at his wife nad smiled nad siad " That sounds wonderful."

Hermione smiled and siad " Now what do you see in the future. i told you mine."

Tom took a deep breath nad started,

"I see five kids, three girls and two boys. we will have a dog and an owl. we will also have two house elfs ." Tom siad.

He looked at his wife and saw the smile on her face and he continued on.

" We will live in a mannor and will have a good supply of money."

When he siad that the smile left Hermiones face. Tom saw it and siad

" Whats wrong?"

" A good supply of money?" She asked him.

Tom nodded his head nad siad " Thats what i see in the future,"

" Tom, we both know that we wont have that." Hermione siad.

Tom looked at her nad smiled nad siad " Yes Jennifer i know." and with that he walked to the bedroom.

Hermione watched tom walk to the bedroom and sighed. why did hse have to say somthing?"

--

Tom sat down on the bed and thought of what Jennfier had siad. She was right. they wouldnt have any of that.

Tom layed back on the bed and closed his eyes. they had class tomorrow. Potions first thing.

After laying on the bed for a few minutes Tom heard a knock on the door nad heard Jennifers voice say " Tom we need to talk."

Tom sighed and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw Jennifer nad the baby standing there.

" Tom i need to talk to you. " Jennfier siad.

Tom looked at her and nodded his head.He stood to the side and let her into the room.

" So what do you need to talk about?" Tom asked her after they had sat down.

" I need to apoligise , i should of.. i mean let you tell me what you want in the future with out stopping you." Jennifer siad.

Tom looked at Jen and gave a small smile nad siad " Ok, thanks for aapoligizing. " and he leaned over and kissed her.

after that the young couple layed on the bed together for a while holding eachother not wanting to let go.

--

The next morning Tom and Jennifer got up and had to get ready for class. Jennifer had to get a House Elf to come nad take care of Jackie.

About a half hour later they were walking into the Great Hall going to eat breakfast. When they entered the Great Hall all of the girls came walking over to them nad asked

" _is it true that you have a baby?" _

Tom and Jennifer had to answer yes over nad over again. then the professor came walking over and they were left alone.

They ate breakfast and they made there way to the dungons. they got there just in time for class to start.

" Class today you will make a potion and i will grade it on how well it has been done." Professor SlugHorn siad.

Hermione looked up nad smiled to herself. she would get a passing grade at this . She knew what potion to make. So she got up to get the supplies.

at the end of the class her potion was done. she had finished it. it was an ageing potion. when the professor came to hers he looked and siad

" Well done Mrs. Riddle." and walked off to the next person.

Tom looked at his wife and smiled. she knew what she was doing. and he was glad to be her husband.

As they were walking out pf class Hermione turned to tom and siad " Well that was good today. lets go get jackie. "

Tom looked at her nad smiled and siad " yes lets " and they made there way to the kitchens.

--

When they arrived at the kitchens they saw all of the house elfs around Jackie. All of the elfs were giving her bottles and diper changes.

Tom looked at Jennifer and smiled and siad " Well i think that you made the right choise."

Hermione looked at her Husband nad smiled and said " I know that i did." And she leaned over and kissed her husband.

After they let go of eachother they walked to the head elf and siad " Were hear to get our child."

The head elf looked up from what she was doing and siad " Yes , here she is ."

They followed the house elf over to the corner where Jackie was. When Jackie saw them she cooed.

" She's happy to see us ." Hermioen siad."

Tom looked at her and smiled and siad " I'm sure she is ."

and with that they thanked the house elfs and they left to go to the heads room.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter. hope that it was good.

Please review.

i will update as soon as i can.

thanks for reading ...


	5. journy of finial exams part 1

Chapter 5. Journy of the finial exams part 1

* * *

It had been over a month since she had returned to the past . and everything was going well.

Jennifer had only been to see Dumbledore twice and she figured that it was a good thing. but what she didnt know was that it wasnt a good thing . for she was missing out on some very inportant information.

one afternoon when jennifer was studying there was a knock on the appartment door. she walked over and opened the door and there stood Dumbledore .

when jennifer saw Dumbledore standing at the door she smiled and siad " proffessor what brings u here?"

Dumbledore looked at her and smiled at her nad siad " why i have some news about the future and what is going to happen"

Jennifer looked at Dumbledore and siad " i dont know if i really want to know whats going to happen in the future."

Dumbledore looked at hermione nad siad " you need to know "

Jennifer looked at him and took a deep breath and siad " fine what is going to happen "

Dumbledore looked at her and siad " Tom will turn into voldemort , he will kill u and the baby in anger . if u want to save your self or the baby u can go back to the future or u can stay and await ur death ."

Jennifer looked at Dumbledore nad siad " all this hard work nad he will kill his own family ? "

Dumbledore looked at her and siad " yes i know but i am giving u a choice u can go back or await the faital future."

" what will happen if i go back ?" Jennifer said

" He will become the dark lord and will be looking for u nad the baby nonstop." Dumbledore said.

Jennifer looked at him and siad " im going to stay with my husband i dont think that he will do that. and i came back once i will come back again."

Dumbledore gave a small smile and looked at the cratle that was sitting by the sofa he stood up and left the appartment.

After Dumbledore had left hermione looked around and started to sob . her beloved tom would kill her and the baby? why would he do that ?

An hour later she was calm and tom walked into the room he looked at Jennifer and siad " How was your day ?"

Jennifer looked at him and smiled and siad" it was good , i had a little bit of a problum but other than that im good ."

Tom looked at her nad siad " What happened ?"

" the future happened " she muttered and she picked up the baby and left the room to feed her.

Tom watched her walk out of the room and was very confused of what that was supposta mean . he shrugged his sholuders and took out his books and started to study for his exams .

the next day after they had takem the baby to the kitchens to be watched by the house elfs they made there way the the charms class .

when they got there the proffessor looked up and smiled as the couple took there seats . they were always late but it was from taking the baby to the kitchens and walking three flights of stairs so he never marked them tarty .

after they had sat down the professor took out the attendance list and started to call roll. when they got to the riddles every one looked up . they always did .

" Were hear professor " Jennifer siad

and with that they got there assiment and started to work. in the middle of class Dumbledore came in and started to talk to the professor and he looked over at tom and siad " the professor would like to speak with you . "

Tom looked at Dumbledore and looked at Jennfier and said " yes sir" and got up nad followed dumbledore from the room.

when they got into the hall a great distance form the room dumbledore turned to tom and siad " tom how have u been latley ?"

Tom looked at dumbledore with a bit of shock. and said " um i think ive been good , why do u ask?"

" well i dont want u to stress to much before the exams that are in two days." dumbledore siad

tom looked at Dumbledroe and siad " is there somthing wrong with jennifer or the baby?"

"No there is nothing wrong with the baby or your wife ." Dumbledore siad

" o ok " Tom siad slowley

"Well thats all i wanted back to class" Dumbledore siad and he walked away .

Tom watched him walk away he was always confused by that man. Tom shrugged his shoulders and went back to the class room.

* * *

sorry that i havent written for a while i was at my moms and she read my storys and sadi that they were terable . so i quit writing . but i decided not to listen to her and wrote a new chapeter , i know that its short , but i hopw that its good


	6. Journy of the finial exams part 2

Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Journey of finial exams part 2.

* * *

Jennifer watched as tom walked out of the classroom after Dumbledore. She wondered what he wanted with her husband. About ten minutes later Tom came walking in and sat down next to his wife .

"What did Dumbledore want?" Jennifer asked her husband.

Tom looked at Jennifer and said " I really don't know , he said nothing really and confused me . "

Jennifer looked at Tom straight in his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth so she turned her attention back to the teacher.

an hour later Tom and Jennifer walked out of the class room with a ton of work to be done by the following day . as they made there way down to the kitchen they were talking about what they were going to do after Hogwarts .

" i want to be a teacher at hogwarts " Tom said proudley .

Jennifer looked at her husband and said " i want to be a stay at home mom with a bunch of kids."

Tom looked at her and siad " Are u serious?"

Jennifer looked at Tom and smiled and said " Well..."

Tom took a sigh of relief knowing that it was a joke at that moment . but what would they have in the future?

Jennifer looked at tom and saw the puzzled look on his face and knew that she shouldn't of said that . so she said

" tom I'm sorry"

tom looked at her and said " its alright I'm just worried about the exams . that's all i swear."

Hermione looked at him and smiled and said " fine , but we better get Jackie and get home or we wont finish this work by tomorrow."

Tom looked at her and stopped her and said " come here."

Jennifer giggled and walked into his open arms and said " fine " and she kissed him and he kissed her back .

after a minute or five minutes , they didn't know . they finally let go and went to the kitchen.

when they walked into the kitchen the house elf's came up and said " Mrs , and Mr riddle she can walk. "

Hermione looked at tom and there was a smile on his face . the same smile that was on his face when she told him she was pregnant.

" She can walk?" Tom stuttered .

"yes master riddle she can walk " a house elf said .

Tom turned to Hermione and said " she can walk."

Jennifer smiled and said " yes Tom , Jackie can walk , our little Jackie."

After they had thanked the house elf's they walked out of the kitchens and decided not to go strait to the apartment. they wanted to tell hagrid that Jackie could walk.

when they got down to the little hut by the black lake they knocked on the door and they heard a little bark. Hermione knew that it must be a puppy who in the future was fang.

tom looked at Jennifer and said " what was that ?"

" Tom it sounded like a puppy ." Hermione said.

A minute later the big oak door opened and Hagrid smiled and then turned and yelled " shut up fang"

Hagrid then turned to Tom and Hermione and said " Well , what gives me the pleasure of this little visit?"

Tom looked at his wife and then turned to Hagrid and said " Jackie can walk."

Hagrid looked at the baby that was in Hermione's arms. He looked at the young couple and said " She can walk?"

" yes Hagrid she can walk." Hermione said.

Hagrid gave a big smile and said "well this calls for a celebration. lets get some whiskey . wait your students, forget the whiskey ill get the rock cakes."

Hermione sighed , she knew hagrids rock cakes very well. after they had celebrated Tom and Hermione said there good byes and made there way back to the castle to do there homework and get the baby in bed.

when they got to the apartment the baby had already fallen asleep in Hermione's arms. Tom said the password and they walked into the room . Then they saw there worst fear.

--

Ellen Prince had finially found a way out . She would get revenge on Jennfier Times at last. the first thing to do was get to hogwart's unnoticed. As she escaped into the ministers boat she rowed off to land . and she was going to get her revenge at last the little snot that stuck her in her cell would pay .

She knew how to apparate. she could apparate into Hogsmeage and she would go to the heads room and get the girl and kill her.

Ellen found a safe spot to apparate and she was gone. a few seconds later she arrived in Hogsmeage and she could see the castle. she knew where her prey was.

As she approached the castle she dissulted herself . and she went to get the girl that ruined her life .

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter . i have been working on two chapters at once. one for another story and this story. i got some great reviews and a funny one . it made me laugh. thanks for the support .

i changed my name by the way

Nevelle Longbottom


	7. Chapter 7 the attack on hogwarts

Chapter 7 the attack on hogwarts

Chapter 7 the attack on hogwarts

* * *

JENNIFERS POV

Jennifer was in the library studying her herboligy book for the fith time . she was the only one in the library so she had the whole place to herself. as she was studying she heard someone come in. she looked up and saw that it was tom. she smiled and said

" Hey Hun "

when tom said nothing she was confused but she did nothing . for she wasnt worried. Then tom said

" Jennifer Jackie is crying and i cant get her to stop."

jennifer looked up from her book and said " ok i'll go back to that appartment. "

Jennifer stood up and picked up all her books and followed tom out of the library and to the heads room. Thats when Jennfier noticed that tom was acting strange.

As they walked to the common room Jennifer sent a spell to dumbledores office worning him that tom was acting strange . it was a spell that dumbledore had created himself.

they were almost to the common room when Jennifer was hit with the spell . She didnt know what was happening . but all she knew was that there was darkness.

DUMBLEDORES POV

Dumbledore was sitting in his office when a message appeared on the wall. It was from Jennfier Riddle . Dumbledore jumped up and ran over to his desk and read what had been sent .

_Professor , Tom is acting all strange . i think that he has been impursed. We are on our was to the heads room . He told me that jackie is crying and wont stop . please meet me there as soon as possible . , Jennifer Riddle _

After Dumbledore read the letter her looked at the daily profit and saw somting that totaly made sense . There had been a breakout from askaban. He had t ohurry and get to the headsroom as fast as he could . So he ran.

Students watched him as he ran through the halls like a maniac . many already thought that he was one . but that didnt matter . Jennifers life was at risk . he had to save her .

When he got to the courner that lead to the heads room he heard a voice. it was of ellen prince . she had cursed Jennifer and was carring her away. Dumbldore looked at tom and saw that he was under some sort of spell . ellen muttered into her wand and tom sat down and just watched as ellen took Jennfier away. After Jennfier and ellen were out of sight Dumbledore walked up to Tom and broke the spell and said

" Tom , what happend ? "

TOMS POV

Tom looked up at dumbledore and it took a minute or two to relise that he had been put under a spell. after he took a few breaths he said

" I was walking to the library to get Jennfier for it was time to feed Jackie . then i saw ellen prince . the next thing i knew she pointed her wand at me and before i could reach for my wand she had disarmed me . "

Tom took a breath and looked around the hall.

"What happend next ?" Dumbledore asked him .

" I am not that powerful that i can do wandless magic like my wife u see . so i was helpless. thats the last thing i know . " Tom finished.

Dumbledore looked at tom and knew that since he was impursed he wouldnt remember anything .

" Professor , what did i do ?" Tom asked.

Dumbledore looked at tom and siad " You lead your wife right to danger."

When dumbledore siad that Tom shook his head in disbeleaf and started to cry in misery.

JINNIFERS POV

Jennfier finialy woke up. She looked around and saw that she was in a cave. and she was bound by inviable ropes. then she heard a voice and it siad

" welcome to the cave or tourcher."

Jennfier looked to see where the voice was coming from and saw that it was ellen prince. Jennifer was angry and scared at the same time . she thought that she was safe from her.

Ellen looked at Jennifer and smiled her evil smile . She looked down at her prey and siad

" You thought that i was locked up in askaban for good "

Jennfier didnt say anything , but just looked at ellen . she looked at her with fear that she would never see her husband or daughter again. With that thought she started to cry . that was a mistack.

"Why are u crying you stupid bitch ." Ellen yelled .

Jennfier looked up tears rolling down her face . she looked at ellen and siad " i feel sorry for your future son severus "

When she siad that she wished that she hadnt siad it . Ellen looked at her with confusion on her face and said

" What are u talking about u bitch "

" your son that u will have in the future . and tell tom this , for your going to kill me , im from the future ." Jennfier siad

Ellen looked at Jennfier and she started to smile. then she siad " Im going to have a son , "

Jennfier siad " Yes you are and your going to hate him."

" You lie!!" Ellen yelled

Toms POV

Tom and Dumbledore were running as fast as they could through the woods and hogsmeage. they were trying to find jennifer. tom felt so horrible that he had possibly sent his wife to her death .

Dumbledore looked at tom and siad " dont worry tom , she will be ok ."

Tom turned to Dumbledore and siad " How can i not worry . i sent her to her death. "

Dumbledore looked at Tom and siad " You dont need to worry , for i see them . "

Tom looked up and looked where Dumbledroe was pointing and saw that it was the cave ,. where they killed muggles for fun.

" We have to save her now." Tom said .

_**TO BE CONTINUED ...**_

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter . its not as good but i left it off with a cliff hanger . next chapter will be up within a week .


	8. authors note help me on this story!

Sorry but I have no more ideas for this story. I unless you can help me I am going to quit writing this story,

Please help me . I like this one a lot. So give me ideas.

Thanks if you help me.


	9. chapter 8

Chapter8

"We have to save her" Tom said.

* * *

Tom's POV

It had been over a month and she was still in the hospital wing. The house elf's were taking care of Jackie. Tom was worried sick about Jennifer. He was worried that she would never come out of her a coma.

As Tom was sitting next to Jennfiers bed he heard someone walk into the room. He stood up and saw that it was Dumbledore.

" Tom, you need to go and get something to eat." Dumbledore said to him.

Tom looked at him and then at his wife and said

"How can I eat when Jennifer is in this state?"

Dumbledore looked at Tom and smiled and said,

"The less that you worry the faster she will get better. You should go and vistit your daughter."

When Dumbledore said that Tom looked at him with a look on his face. He looked out the hospital wing door and said,

" your right, I havnt seen Jackie for ages."

Dumbledore looked at Tom and smiled and he said,

"It will also get your mind off of Jennifer for a while. Trust me its for the best that you go and see your child."

Tom smiled, took one last look at his wife and walked out of the hospital wing to go and see his daughter.

--

When Tom got to the Kitchens he took a deep breath and he tickled the pear. When the door opened he heared a littile voice and little feet running around the room.

Tom walked in and said " Jackie?"

Tom heard the noise stop when he said her name. Then he saw Jackie walk slowly to him. When she got to him she looked up at him and smiled.

" Hello sweetie." Tom said to his daughter.

"Da Da." Jackie said.

Tom looked at her and said,

" Yes its me, its Da Da"

and with that he picked her up and gave her a long hug. Tom wasnt aware that all the House Elf's had gathered around him. Then he heared a squeaky voice say,

" Mr. Riddle, would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Tom looked up startled at the voice. He relized how hungry he was and said,

" I would like a penut butter and jelly sandwitch."

The house elf looked at him and gave a big smile and said,

" Comeing right up sir." and with that he ran off to prepare the food for Tom.

After about five minutes the house elf came running back with the food. he handed it to Tom. Tom sat there eating the sandwitch.

After he had finished the food the elf came and took the plate away. Tom gave Jackie a hug and told the Elfs thank you and he left the kitchens.

--

As he walked back to the hospital wing he thought of the night he had saved Jennifer from Ellen Prince. It was the worst duel he had been in yet. Even with Dumbledore there to help him he still fought on his own most of the time.

_Memory_

_"Theres the cave that she most likely is in." Dumbledore said._

_Tom looked to where he was pointing and saw a range of mountians and a small cave in the side of one right on the outskirts of Hogsmeage. _

_"You mean the little hole in the side of the mountian?" Tom asked him._

_Dumbledore looked at Tom and nodded his head, then he said,_

_"that is known to be a tourcher cave for muggles and muggleborns." _

_Tom looked up at the cave and saw a small fire flickering in the mouth of the cave and knew that they were there. _

_" Did you just see that fire start up?" Tom asked Dumbledore._

_Dumbledore looked up at the cave and nodded his head._

_" Yes I did that means that they are up there in that cave." _

_" Then we need to get her as fast as we can." Tom said._

_Dumbledore looked at Tom and nodded his head in agreement. _

_" Yes we have to." Dumbledore said. _

_They apparated to the mouth of the cave and dissulated themselfves. When they walked into the cave they saw ellen over Jennfier cussing her out. _

_" Stupify!" Dumbledore yelled, pointing his wand at Ellen, but he missed. And thats when hell broke loose. _

Tom shook his head at the thought of the duel. It was a horrible one. Tom arrived in the hospital wing and his mouth dropped open in shock.

--

Tom looked at the bed where his wife had been laying and he now saw her sitting up eating a bowl of soup. Tom went running into the room and said

" Jennifer, your awake!"

Jennifer turned around and smiled at her husband and sighed.

" Yes Tom, I'm awake, I'm awake."

Tom looked at her and thought of how she had gone into a coma in the first place. Jennifer seemed to know what he was thinking.

" Tom , its not your fault." She said.

Tom looked at her and said

" Yes Jennifer, it is my fault. I hit you with the curse that sent you into a coma."

" Tom, you didnt mean to do that." Jennfier said.

Tom looked at her and said

" Your right, I didnt mean to, but I did. So it still is my fault."

Jennifer sighed and knew that she wouldnt win this argument. He would keep blaming himself for this for quite a while.

* * *

Authors Note/

Hey i finially figured out what to write! YAY.

So I hope that you liked it.

Please Review .

Next chapter will depend on the amount of reviews and what you think of it.


	10. chapter9

* * *

Chapter 9

Tom was so glad that his wife had woken up from her a coma two weeks ago. She was getting stronger every minute. About two days ago Tom had a house elf bring Jackie from the kitchens and come to see her mother.

Tom was walking to the Hospital wing and he had been to Hogsmeage. He had gone to buy some flowers for his beautiful wife.

He arrived at the hospital wing and he opened the door to the room that she was in and said

" Jennifer, I have a surprise for you."

Jennifer looked up when he walked into the room. She saw that he had his hands behind his back.

"Tom, why do you have your hands behind your back?" She asked him.

Tom smiled and he pulled out the flowers. And she squealed with delight. She loved flowers.

" Tom you didn't need to get me flowers." Jennifer said.

Tom looked at Jennifer and said

" Yes I did have to get you flowers."

Jennifer smiled again and took the flowers from Tom and held them to her nose and took a big sniff.

They were tulips. Her favorite flowers of all time. She looked at her husband and pulled him close to her. She embraced him in a kiss and wouldn't let him go.

After she let him go he looked at her and smiled. He knew that he had done the right thing on getting her the flowers. She looked so happy too.

"Jennifer, I just wanted to say that I love you." Tom said.

Jennifer looked at him and smiled and said,

"I love you too Tom."

--

The next day Jennifer was released from the hospital wing. She was able to go to the kitchens and get her beloved daughter.

After she went to get her daughter she went to see Dumbledore. She wanted to talk to him about something.

When she arrived at the old wooden door she knocked on the door like she did every time she arrived there.

When she heard Dumbledore's voice say " come in" she entered the room.

As she walked into the room she sat down into the chair that he offered to her. She looked up at him and smiled and said

"I would like to know what really happened to me that night that you and Tom rescued me. I want to know how I went into a coma. "

Dumbledore looked at her and the twinkle went out of his eyes and he said,

" Well, it is a very sad story, are you sure that you want to hear it?"

Jennifer looked at Dumbledore and took a deep breath and thought for a moment and then nodded her head.

"Well then this is what happened, Tom relised that you were missing. So he came to find me. He wanted to know if you were with me or if you were tutoring anyone that night. When he came to my office and asked that and I said that I didn't know where you were. I looked at the daily prophet and saw that Ellen Prince had broken out from Azkaban." Dumbledore stopped there.

Jennifer looked up and saw that he had quit talking. She looked at him and said

" What happened next?"

Dumbledore looked at her and gave a small smile and continued,

"When we saw that she had escaped we knew that she would come to attack you. So we went to the heads room and we found a note. Then we went to find you, you know the rest of the story, Ms. Granger."

Jennifer looked up at her future name. If he called her by that it meant only one thing. She was still going to go back to the future. She was still going to fail the mission that she had been on for so long.

" Sir, when you called me by that name, does it mean…." Jennifer started.

Dumbledore held up his hand and said,

"That I cannot tell you." And with that he shooed her out of the office.

--

When Jennifer arrived at the apartment she said that new password that Tom had told her and walked into the room. She went straight to her and toms room to talk to her husband.

" Tom I need to talk to you!" Jennifer hollered.

When she walked into the room she saw her husband sitting on the bed with Jackie. When she saw that she smiled and said

" Aw, look at the two of you."

Then the unbelivivibal happened, when Tom turned around his eyes were blood red. Jennifer screamed and tried to run. But she had been stunned by her beloved Tom.

Before she knew it everything was dark once again.

* * *

Authors Note/

Thanks for reading

i know that im evil.

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. chapter 10

Chapter10.

(_**I know that I haven't written for I while and that you want to know what's going to happen next. So here's the next chapter.)**_

* * *

Jennifer woke up and saw that Tom was standing over her. His eyes blood red, he also had Jackie in his arms.

"Tom, what's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?" Jennifer asked in a small shaking voice?

Tom looked at her and gave her a cold smile and said

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just want to take you out into the cave and show you what I can do."

Jennfier knew that she had to block her mind so that he couldnt read it. She tryed but she knew that she wouldnt be able to becuase she was so scared.

Tom looked at her and laughed his cold bitter laugh. Then he looked down at his wife and said,

" Jennfier, you are so diffrent. You try to block your mind but you cannot."

Jennfier looked up at him. She tryed to smile at him and then she said ,

"Where is the Tom that I love, where is the Tom that I married?" She asked him.

Tom looked at her and this time he gave her a smile and said,

" I'm here but I am angry and need to get away. and I will do anything to get that."

Jennfier looked down and said,

"Even if that means hurting the women that you say you love?"

She knew that she was trying to reason with him but was it working. She just hoped that it would.

Tom looked away and then back at her and then looked at Jackie and said ,

" I.... I... Dont know." He said finially.

Jennfier looked at him with a smile on her face.

"There we go, your coming back. The tom that i love is coming back to me."

Tom looked away and back down. Then she relised what was wrong with him. Someone had impursed him. but who.

Then she looked at tom and said,

"Tom your impursed, you need to fight it. your fighting it some but you need to fight is more. PLEASE!" She yelled.

Tom looked at her and relised what she was saying. And he started saying stuff. He was trying to fight it.

Jennfier watched her Husband, The man that she loved. Fight for his freedom. And hours later he won the battle.

--

Jennifer looked at Tom and saw that he was just sitting on the ground of the cave. She slowly walked over to him. she taped him on the back and he turned arougn and said ,

"What the hell are we doing in the cave of tourcher?"

"You dont remember anything do you?" Jennfier asked.

Tom looked at her and shook his head and Jennfier started her story.

--

After she was done telling him what had happend that afternoon. She looked at Tom and saw that his face was in total shock.

"Tom its not your fault, you were impursed." Jennfier told him.

Tom looked at her and said,

"Still I could of killed you."

"But you didint " Jennfier said.

Tom looked at her and closed his eyes and sighed. Then he looked at her and said ,

"Lets get back to the school. You must be hungry. "

Jennfier looked at him and said,

"Ya, and I think that Jackie is hungry also."

--

When they got back to the Castle they saw that Dumbledore was waiting for them in the garden. And he said ,

"Tell me what happend now."

* * *

**Authors Note/ I know that this is a short chapter, but they will go back to normal soon. and i wanted to put the fact that the love that Jennfier has for tom saved her and Jackie. I hope you liked it. **


End file.
